Johnny
Johnny is a white koala bear and the main protagonist of Koala Kid. In the eucalyptus forests of Australia there lived a white koala bear named Johnny. Johnny did not fit in and he got bullied because he did not have a gray coat. A purple silky coated Tasmanian devil named Hamish and his buddy and photographer Higgins, a tall brown monkey, saw this and wanted to put him in the Freak Show of the carnival for their manager, Lug, who is a lizard (crocodile). Hamish convinces Johnny to join and Johnny likes the Big Top which their manager warned them not to enter. Johnny's put in the Freak Show and everyone loves him and leave when an opening at the Big Top premieres. Johnny wanted to see the big top and amazingly performed but got banished from the circus with Hamish and Higgins by the manager. When the three were in a circus cart heading towards the desert part of the outback, the kangaroos and their leader Mac was dueling off with the villainous dingo dogs and their leader Blacktooth. He was on an edge and the edge broke off therefore rolling on top of a huge boulder scaring the dingoes back to headquarters. The dingo dogs were in a secret alliance with the vulture Boris, and their leader Bog, a huge green crocodile who wanted to control the river. The crowd cheered and Mac asked what is Johnny's name but before he could say Hamish said he was "Koala Kid!" A light purple female koala named Miranda had been there and didn't approve of Johnny. Johnny made friends with the wombats, koalas, kangaroos, bilbies, and emus. Johnny was admiring Miranda's boomerang skills. Dingoes come and snag Miranda's little sister Charlotte who admired Johnny while Johnny was with her. Miranda, Johny, Mac, and elder wombat, Higgins, and Hamish went on an adventure to find Charlotte. The elder wombat knew who Bog was and told the group all about him. Johnny walked on a wooden board bridge and almost fell but survived it magnificently. The gang then met up with two huge vicious boa constrictors (who may or may not have been affiliated with Bog). Everybody but Johnny and Miranda ran off. One began to strangle Miranda and Johnny had them fight each other and they escaped but then fell into a hole in the sand. The two split up and a very large Frilled lizard chased Johnny and Johnny escaped into a small hole in the underground rock canyon. The frill rammed his head into it and the small rock hideout crumbled. Johnny then pulled a splinter of wood out of his mouth and the frill became very affectionate with Johnny and licked him several times. Miranda then came hearing the frill's noise and Johnny stopped her from using her boomerang and said he's a friend. Johnny named the giant frill Bull after the animal he saw at the Big Top. Johnny and Miranda rode Bull and several pegs of rock and then soon down a rock cave river system. Miranda held on to Johnny and felt love for him. Miranda asked Johnny his name, because it's obviously not Koala Kid, and he replied Johnny. Miranda was happy Johnny was being real with her as they were re-fighting dingoes. then Boris flies to them with a carnie poster of Johnny the albino Koala. Miranda is upset with him and Johnny runs off hopelessly. Miranda then gives her self up to the dingoes so Charlotte can be free. Hamish, Higgins, and Charlotte then come to Johnny, and Hamish tells him he needs to save Miranda! Hamish and Higgins created a distraction by dressing up as female carnival clowns wanting to get back to the circus and the dingoes wanted to eat them. Mac and the kangaroos captured the dingo dogs. While Bog is sleeping, Johnny rides on Bull and unties Miranda. They ride away, when Bog wakes up angry and chases after them. Bull, Miranda, and Johnny enter the Big Top with Bog coming behind them. Johnny and Miranda run up the poles to the trapeze and Bog fought back running up and cutting the lines with his claws. Johnny then cut the chandelier and landed on Bog and Johnny with the stands from the trapeze and part of the tent. Johnny was alright and Bog was presumed dead. Later, the dingo dogs were being sold at the pet store in the carnival and Bog was alive and bought. Johnny and Miranda rode on Bull into the sunset while Johnny kissed her. Friends: Miranda, Hamish, Higgins, Mac, Bull (presently), Charlotte, elder wombat, wombats, emus, kangaroos, bilbies, koalas, lizard manager (presently). Enemies: Dingo dogs, Blacktooth, Boris, Bog, Large Snakes, Bull (formerly), koala bullies, lizard manager (formerly). Currently After defeating Bog in the Big Top, the lizard manager gave Johnny the part with Higgins and Hamish. It is possible that Miranda works there to because she admit she kind of liked it. The gang could still come in contact with Bog, Blacktooth, the dingo dogs, and/or the vulture in the future.johny is no match for koala kong who is taking over the outback johny is an old arch nemisis of emperor malevil. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters